1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat dissipation assemblies, and particularly to heat dissipation assemblies which are conveniently assembled prior to transportation and use.
2. Related Art
Advances in microelectronics technology have resulted in electronic devices which process signals and data at unprecedented high speeds. During operation of many contemporary electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs), large amounts of heat are produced. The heat must be efficiently removed, to prevent the system from becoming unstable or being damaged. Heat dissipation assemblies are frequently used to dissipate heat from these electronic devices.
Typically, a clip is used to attach a heat sink to an electronic device. The clip is usually integrally formed from a sheet of plastic or steel material. Examples of such heat sink clips are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,015, and Taiwan Patent Application No. 89216225. However, these clips are relatively wide, which requires more base material and thus increases costs. Furthermore, in use, the clip is conventionally disposed in a center of the heat sink. The clip occupies space that would otherwise be occupied by one or more extra heat dissipation fins or heat dissipation pins. Thus the heat dissipation capability of the heat sink is compromised.
Wire clips have been devised to overcome the above-described shortcomings. Examples of such heat sink clips are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Applications Nos. 87218992 and 87205513. In each disclosure, the clip forms part of an assembly that includes a heat sink. The clip is a separate part that must be individually packed and transported prior to assembly and use. This is inconvenient, and unduly inflates costs. Furthermore, in assembly, the procedure is unduly complicated, and operating space available for manipulation of the clip is limited. This is particularly inefficient for mass production runs.
Thus, an improved heat dissipation assembly which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipation assembly which is conveniently assembled prior to transportation and use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipation assembly having wire clips which are easily and inexpensively made, and which occupy minimal space on a heat sink of the heat dissipation assembly.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipation assembly having a pair of wire clips which can securely attach a heat sink to an electronic package.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a heat dissipation assembly of the present invention is for dissipating heat from a central processing unit (CPU) mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). The heat dissipation assembly comprises a heat sink, two wire clips, a fixing frame, and a fan attached to the fixing frame. Two grooves are transversely defined through fins of the heat sink. Each clip has a central portion received in a corresponding groove, and two arms extending from the central portion. A hook is formed at a distal end of each arm. An offset part is formed at the central portion, for limiting rotation of the clip in the groove. The fixing frame is secured to the heat sink, and comprises a top wall and two side walls depending from the top wall. Two cutouts are defined in a lower portion of each side wall, corresponding to the grooves of the heat sink. Opposite ends of the central portion of each clip protrude out through corresponding cutouts of the fixing frame. The clips are held in the heat sink prior to transportation and use of the heat dissipation assembly.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention together with the attached drawings, in which: